One piece Legacy: Island panic battle part 8
Tack, was sitting on a log with Ness and Taka, with the two growling, and Nassop still fishing. He looked back at Tack, and sighed. "That sounds like them. The las time I talked with them, they talked about you. Honestly, your good, but they treat you like your their child. In a way, you are their child. Yep, they were being parents, bragging about their child. 'So special' they say. 'So gifted' they say. Meh, still, those two did admit to some things about you." Tack, wanted to know. What did Mason and Tobias think of him?" "They would say 'He's an idiot'. 'He is too impulsive'. Well, Mason said that. 'He will endanger the people he loves'. That one, they were scared about. But... They loved you, and if I killed you, I swear... I'd rather not do that. Trust me... Your 'dads' are scary... More then me!" Ness, scoffed at those words. "Dads? Jeez, he doesn't just get a mom, but two dads?" "Actually, they aren't my dad's." "Who is?" "I don't know." "Did you ever meet him then?" "Well... I met him once, in my life." Tack, scratched his chin, and remembered the time he met his dad. -8 years ago- Tack, was riding a wolf, laughing the entire time, with Mason following him. Mason was smiling, and he was making sure the wolf didn't attack Tack. "Tack, how are you doing?" Tack, was only 9, but he was laughing, and smiling the entire time. "GREAT! MOVE DOGGY!" The wolf barked, and was still running, when it stopped, and whined. Tack, felt a pressure, and stopped breathing. Mason, feeling it, immediately grabbed Tack, and ran back. He looked scared, and Tack was barely understanding what was happening. Tobias, was walking towards them, with a tall man. He was blonde, with a cape, had armor with him, and also had a huge beard. He was grinning, and walked closer to Tack. Tack, hid behind Mason, and was holding on to Mason's shirt, scared. The man, bent down, and put his hand out. "Tack?" Tack, took a step away, and was frightened. This man, was scary. Mason, scowled at the man, and put his hand at the mans head. "Who are you?" "I am Marshall D. Polaris. I am Tack's father." Tobias, nodded to prove the point. He didn't like the man, but he was sure that if they didn't follow what he said, he would fight them. Tobias would have gladly followed with it, if Tack wasn't here. Besides, he knew, deep down, that the man was Tack's father. Mason, still scowling, grabbed the mans hand. "Get away from Tack. You left him, so you think we'll let you take him, and then leave him again?! FAT CHANCE!" Polaris, frowned, and stood up. "I know. I wanted to meet my son. That's all. May I say something to him though? Alone?" Mason lifted his hand, but Tobias grabbed his wrist. Too think, Tobias, the hot blooded one, was thinking rational. Mason, nodded to Polaris, and walked away from ear shot with Tobias. Tack, wanted to walk with them, but Polaris grabbed him, and hugged him. "Son... Calm down... What I'm about to tell you, I want you to take to heart... Forever... Never forget. I also want you to never tell anyone this, be it Mason, Tobias, or your friends, until you meet me again. We will meet, and when we do... Tell them. Got it? Do you promise?" Tack, didn't want to do anything, but he did. He wanted to know what the strange man said, and he nodded. "Excellent. Now... Remember what I say... And take it to heart." -present- "What did he say?" Taka, Ness, The Koala, and Nassop all leaned it, with Tack taking a step back. "Forgot." Category:Nobody700 Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:Island panic battle arc